My Characters, for Monster High
by Zak Saturday
Summary: A few of my O.C.s and what they are like. Rated "K Plus."
1. Introduction

Hello to some of my friends and possibly some new ones. I've always had an interest in Monster Hgh. So, I've decided to prove it. I am going to post a few O.C.s I made for Monster High. I hope you enjoy then and the small stories/summaries I make for them.

Oh, and if you want to use them you should ask me first. My grand goal is for someone to write a fanfic series using all of the O.C.s I list... or at least a handfull of them. So... enjoy!

And don't forget to leave reviews, I like to hear what you think about some of my characters and such.


	2. Brady Rhodes

Name: Brady Rhodes

Age: 375 (15 in his monster lifespan)

Year (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior): Freshman

Specific Parent: Father; The Beast of Bray Road

Appearance: Tan Colored Skin/Fur. Midnight Blue Hair. True Gray Eyes. Pointed Ears.

Outfit: A Dark Blue T Shirt with an Alice Blue Full Moon on the front. Sapphire colored Jeans with a single, Maya Blue vertical line on each side. A Pair of Sneakers having multiple Blue Colors. Deep Sky Blue Wristbands. Always carries a Columbia Blue Colored Skateboard with him.

Personality: Seth is a comic book fan who has a thing for skateboarding. He is confident, and has both a creative imagination and a thing for Skultimate Roller Maze (He's really good at it). He is good at writing his own stories and has several ideas. He is always willing to put up a good opinion. He also like to go out and FIND the inspiration for his stories, whether they are from the comics he reads or from anywhere he goes.

History: He once lived with his family on a small house in the woods of Wisconsin. He went to Duskville to attend Monster High because of all of the unique things they had to offer.

Freaky Flaw: Sometimes his search for inspiration can make him a little too curious... good thing he only writes fiction.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): Caterine DeMew (Pen Pal).


	3. Seth Stone

Name: Seth Stone

Age: 16 (In Golem Years)

Year (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior): Sophomore

Specific Parent: Father; a Stone Golem.

Appearance: Above Physically Fit Build (A build that matches that of Manny Taur). Cadet Gray Skin (Being a stone golem and all). Ash Gray Hair that is short yet spiky. Ash Gray Eyes.

Outfit: No Shirt. A Sand colored, Biker's vintage cut-off vest with the logo for Monster High on the back. Ecru colored Cargo Shorts that go down to above the knee. An Earth Yellow Belt with a Citrine colored Buckle shaped like Hexagon. Fallow colored Source Sandals (If you need to you can look it up).

Personality: Seth is adventurous and QUITE the Daredevil; he likes to show off every now and then via feats of strength. He is always looking for a way to have all the fun in the world. He is also friendly and loyal to his friends; he will stick with them no matter what.

History: Seth and his family travel around the world a lot. He's been to a lot of places in his life. He then lived in an apartment in the big city until his parents decided to settle down in Duskville (The name I decided to give to the town where Monster High is located). All of the adventures he had in his life granted him a sort of thrillseeking vibe. He therefore, looks forward to having a hauntingly good time every day.

Freaky Flaw: Like I said, when it comes to performing a feat of strength, Seth likes to show off.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): Rider, as they both love the extreme.


	4. Hellen Sky

Name: Hellen Sky

Age: 15 (In Harpy Years)

Year (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior): Sophomor

Specific Parent: Mother; a Harpy

Appearance: Vermilion Red colored Body. American Rose colored Hair (long hair) and Eyes. Hands resemble Bird talons.

Outfit: A Plain Orange, Sleveless Shirt and Matching Slacks. There are also separate sleeves That are made with Feathers in Several shades of Red. A Scarlet Belt. Fire Brick colored Heels (The casual kind).

Personality: Hellen is into outdoor activities. She is also fond of taking photos of places during the Sunset. Many of the things she does revolves around the outdoors or the sunset. She is more than happy to let other people be friends with her.

History: This girl always was one to have her head in the clouds if you get my drift. She was always a good person at hearts and spent each day looking for new places to photograph. She eventually came to see a photo of Monster High. And the more she learned about the place the more she wanted to move to Duskville and attend monster high. Eventually she got that wish. She now is the photographer for the Scholl Fearbook.

Freaky Flaw: Sometimes she tries to hard to make sure that each of her pictures come out a perfect shot.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): N/A


	5. Kaylee Moth

Name: Kaylee Moth

Age: 15

Year (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior): Freshman

Specific Parent: The Mothman

Appearance: Beige Skin. Auburn Colored Hair and Eyes. Has wings that are Magnolia White colored.

Outfit: An Ivory colored Shirt. An Ivory colored Mini Skirt with horizontal Lavender Blush White stripes. Seashell colored, Fingerless Gloves with vertical Cornsilk White stripes. Magnolia White colored Knee Socks. Anti Flash White Colored Shoes.

Personality: Bright and Cheery. Kaylee is always looking for a good time. She is also into art, having and advant grade view of art. She always has her art supplies with her.

History: Originally Kaylee was born with an impared sense of hearing. This made communication a hassle for her. She was therefore taught to communicate through pictures, drawings, and written words instead. Then when she became a teenager, her hearing had improved to where she could hear perfectly. She then began to draw anything she saw in the city. She then had a thing for street art and murals and such. She now attends Monster High where she sees her artistic muse in the School's music.

Freaky Flaw: As said before, she is an Advant Grade type of artist, which means she is hard to please artisticly. She often redoes her work to perfect it.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): She says that she has an little sister who goes to a foreign Boarding School.


	6. William DeWhisp

Name: William "Will" DeWhisp

Age: 15

Year (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior): Sophomore

Specific Parent: Father; a Will-o'-the-whisp. Mother; Generic Mad Scientist.

Appearance: Blue-Gray Skin. Bondi Blue Hair and Eyes.

Outfit: A Teal Colored T-shirt. A Long Sleeved, Indigo T-Shirt underneath. Teal colored Fingerless Gloves. Violet Colored Cargo Pants. Purple colored Belt. Teal colored Safety Boots.

Personality: Will can be described as a mad genius; He excells at Mad Science more than most of the students in Monster High. He is known for making potions (concoctions, serums, elixirs, however you would call them) that can do many many things, depending which one is being used. He either tests them himself or has others do so. He is also devious and creative, coming up with the most well though of ideas. He is also into parties; whenever there is a school function being set up, he's there helping out.

History: Will was born in Duskville and raised by his family like any other monster. But what really made him stand out, was an interest in the field of Mad Science. I guess that why he's enrolled in Monster High. That, and he lives just a block away from the school.

Freaky Flaw: While all of his mixtures work perfectly, they can often cause almost as much problems as they do solutions. This one time he spilled his "Essence of Simplicity" on Holt hide, he couldn't tag back into Jackson for a week (Jackson had to make up for all of the classes he missed).

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): He has three cousins. One goes to Monster High with him.

Extra: Here is a list of potions that I hope will me used in fanfics by those who ask me to use this character in their stories. And just for the fun of it, I'll make a ton of potential mixtures!

Color of Elixir - Effect

Red - A mixture that grants super speed.

Blue - Causes the user to glow in the dark.

Yellow - A strength inducer that apmifies phisical strength muscularity and build.

Green - A powerful knock-out mixture.

Orange - Energy in a bottle. Used to keep any monster alert and focused for 13 Hours.

Purple - Essence of Simplicity. A mixture that takes away powers certain monsters posses.

Cyan - Allows certain monsters (non-aquatic) to breathe underwater.


	7. The Twins of Time

Name: Marcus "Mark" Tempus

Age: 15 Decades (150 Years)

Year (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): Sophomore (New Student at Monster High).

Specific Parent: Father; Chronos, the God of Time.

Appearance: Earth Yellow colored Skin. Cadet Gray Hair and Eyes.

Outfit: A plain White, Long-Sleeved T-Shirt. Pure White Jeans with a single, Light Blue colored line, rinnung down each of the two sides. Light Blue Running Shoes with White Shoelaces. A Light Blue Wristwatch that is completelty cutting edge. A Light Blue Pendant shaped like a Clock. (The White clothing mixed in with a small amount of Blue is themed after the concept of the Distant Future.)

Personality: Mark is Smart, Confident, and a total Computer Whiz who enjoys the advanced technological lifestyle. He is always willing to overcome anything alongside his twin brother, with whom he shares a close bond with. His favorite classes are Mad Science and Clawculus, and his favorite School Activity is the Mad Science Club.

History: Being a son of the god of Time, Marcus grew up to the logical and futuristic. He has always been the Yin to his twin brother's Yang and shares a bond with him, despite their general differences. Mark now attends Monster High.

Freaky Flaw: Mark is the type to prefer the luxuries of advanced technology over the basics of modern times, and will always do technological activities because of this.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): Max Tempus (Twin Brother).

Name: Maxwell "Max" Tempus

Age: 15 Decades (150 Years)

Year (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): Sophomore (New Student at Monster High).

Specific Parent: Father: Chronos; God of Time

Appearance: Earth Yellow colored Skin. Cadet Gray Hair and Eyes.

Outfit: A Sand colored T-Shirt. A Lion Brown colored Cut-off Vest with a hood (all made with faux/fake fur). Raw Umber colored Cargo Shorts (Made of faux fur and leather). Sand Colored Hiking & Trekking Sandals (Made of faux leather). Raw Umber colored Wrist Brace (made of Faux Fur). A Lion Brown Pendant Shaped like an Hourglass. (The false fur and leather look is themed after the Primitive Past.)

Personality: Max is Athletic, Adventurous, and one who relates to nature instead of technological comforts. He is always willing to overcome anything alongside his twin brother, with whom he shares a close bond with. His favorite classes are Physical Deaducation and Art, and his favorite School Activity is the School Football team.

History: Being a son of the God of Time, Maxwell grew up to the instinctive and historic. He has always been the Yang to his twin brother's Yin and shares a bond with him, despite their general differences. Max now attends Monster High.

Freaky Flaw: Max is the type to prefer the simplicity of the primitive past over the complexity created by technology, and will look for alternate means of entertainment.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): Marc Tempus (Twin Brother).

Note: These two monsters were inspired by the popular Syfy Channel series, Opposite Worlds.


	8. Hunter Sauren

Name: Hunter Sauren

Age: 14

Year (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): Freshman

Specific Parent: Mother; Mad Scientist, Father; Normie Paleontologist (one who studies prehistoric life). Don't be confused, Hunter is not Half-Normie.

Appearance: Sunset Orange colored skin with Mahogany Brown patterns on the left arm and leg. Sunglow Yellow Eyes. Mahogany Brown hair. Pointed Ears.

Outfit: An Olive colored Sleeveless T-Shirt. Olive Drab colored Cargo Jeans that go down to above the calf (People can easily tell that this is a combination of three types of legware). Dark Goldenrod colored Sneakers with Olive colored Shoelaces.

Personality: Hunter is the kind of guy to stick with his friends until the very end. He is also curious, being willing to explore something new (place or activity). To top it off, he's always into Paleontology, liek his parents, giving him a surprising edge in Clawculus (even though he has no TRUE interest in this subject), Biteology, and Ge-ogre-phy (as Paleontoligy nowadays has a bit of biologic and geographic aspects in it).

History: Hunterwas raised by his parents in a house built near an old excavation dig. For most of his life his parents believed him to be a normie. Then, on his 11th birthday, he suddently turned into a sort of human-dinosaur hybrid and back, his parents confirming this as proof that his son is a moster. He has since practiced with this unusual power and often played with it. He is now begining his first few days of High School at Monster High.

Freaky Flaw: He's a good friend, but sometimes need to be reminded to think before acting.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): N/A.


	9. Andrea Bightvale

Name: Andrea Bightvale (Pronouced "Bite Vale")

Age: 15

Year (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): Freshman.

Specific Parent: Father; The Chupacabra.

Appearance: Asparagus Green colored Skin with Tail. Pure white, sharp nails, which she treats with care. Jonquil Yellow colored Spikes that run down her Tail. Blonde Hair with Natural a streak of Orange-Red hair running right down the middle. Orange-Red Eyes.

Outfit: A Long-Sleeved T-Shirt that is Yellow on one Right side, Cyan on the Left, and A single Line down the middle That is a checkers pattern of the two colors. A Cerulean pair of Jeans with vertical Amber stripes. Straw colored High-Tops.

Personality: Andrea is one to love the theatre and is skilled in the drama department. She always knows how to bring emotion to the stage. She's a dreamer with an big, open imagination. She also likes to direct and does so with a sense of leadership.

History: Andrea Bightvale was born in Puerto Rico, an Island found in the Scaribbean. She grew up learning about the theatre and of people like William Spookspeare. When she moved to America at age 8, she began to pursue a desire to be on stage. She now attends Monster High, interested in its theatric activities.

Freaky Flaw: When things get bad, she gets over-emotional, which is a noticable trait for those in the theatre.

Relationships (Family, Friends, etc.): N/A


End file.
